During the past grant year two patients were studied with unexplained chronic diarrhea. Emphasis remained on assessing the effect of a prolonged 24 hour fast on stool volume, [Na] and [K]. We expect that fifty patients will have been studied within the next year at which time a comprehensive assessment of the patient group will be performed.